


Indiscretion

by I_llbedammned



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hate Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: Sif and Loki are tempting the fates by hooking up in Thor's room, but it feels so good to be bad.





	Indiscretion

**Lady** Sif always had to work hard to get any respect around Asgard. She knew that no one was handed respect, not even the little princelings that she called her friends, but there was an additional onus on her to succeed. She had no great bloodline to fall back on and she had given everything she had just to be able to earn the chance to wield a sword and ride with the Valkyries. It was a hard, draining life in which she couldn’t let her guard down, but all the same a woman had needs.

Maybe that was why she kept her little indiscretion as she liked to call it out of the public eye. It would never do to let everyone know that she preferred the company of the bastard son, the same one that almost sold them out time and time again, rather than the golden haired child that everyone said she should go for. Sure Thor was fun to flirt with but Loki responded well to the secrecy, making it into a game.

He smelled of sage and incense as he pressed her up against the wall of the bedroom. She loved the feel of his leathers upon hers and breathed in deeply his scent as his lips ran over her neck in a way that made her shiver. Eagerly she moved her hips against his, hooking her right leg behind his back to pull him closer to the dresser on which she sat.

“Impatient tonight, are we?” He purred in her ear, grabbing a handful of her hair in his fist and pulling it in the way that made her involuntarily moan.

“Well we are in your brother’s room, what if he catches us?” Part of her wanted to get caught, knowing that the end result would be a lot less messy than their current secrecy, but part of her worried that it would shatter whatever delicate balance was there and this whole arrangement would end if they were actually caught.

“I want him to see us. I want him to see you calling my name.” He responded, his fingers moving lightly over her clit. Her hands clawed under his shirt, making red lines down his back.

They must’ve gotten into a fight recently. Loki always seemed to want to have sex around things that were Thor’s right after they got into a fight, like some sort of bizarre dominance dance. “We’ll get into trouble if he does. Doubtless he will have Odin on us if he even suspects.” She groaned as he increased the pace, pleased to see her talk and her body having an effect upon him. ”Suspects that we have become coupled.”

Her hands moved to stroke his length, quickly unbuttoning his fly and rubbing some of Thor’s beard oil on her hands first. His cock twitched in her hands, hardening fully as he slid some fingers into her wet folds.

“And what will Odin do to us if he catches us?” he whispered in her ear, before moving her hands away from his member. He moved downward, pulling down her underwear to lick her welcoming quim. His tongue moved in quick circles around her clit as his fingers continued to move in and out of her, making her catch her breath as she struggled to maintain the composure necessary to continue the banter. Damn, he made it hard to do that with how desperately he longed to send her over the edge.

“He will- he will drag us in front of all of Asgard unclothed and in chains.” She moaned, keeping her voice down for the part of her that didn’t want to get caught as she rocked her hips against his tongue. “He- He will forbid us from seeing each other. He will banish one of us.” It was too much and she cried out as an orgasm spilled over her.

Losing no momentum, Loki rose up and unsheathed his length now thrusting himself inside of her as her breath came out raggedly.

“And what will Thor do if he sees us like this?” He gasped as he increased his rhythm inside of her.

“Thor? He will be furious if he catches us. I don’t know if he would be able to control the urge to kill you or me.”

She bit the side of his neck, causing him to groan in a very satisfying way. Loki practically begged, “Tell me more of what he would do.”

“He’ll get that big hammer of his and swing it at us. He’ll flip over the table and demand an honor combat.” She leaned back to allow him to hit a new angle, knocking things off of the dresser as he thrust harder with each imagined punishment, “He’ll try to choke us, to slam us against the wall.” Her hands gripped his shoulders hard enough to bruise as she broke again with a loud moan, no longer caring if they got caught because of it.

Loki pulled her close, kissing her deeply as she felt his body tremble with release. One hand on her hips, the other in her hair he came in name of their spite.

No, these were things she could never let the public see. Her reputation would never recover.


End file.
